That's Not Tomatojuice
by lovisa.johansson.963
Summary: Lovino is bored of a life when nothing happens and agrees to participate in his imaginary friend's game. Little did he know that this game was for real. When thrust into a world no one else can see, where his real friends seem unreal and cannot help him, can he survive? Is insanity breaking through him? Many pairings. Human AU. T for blood. Future Diary/Hetalia. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**I really, really, really want you to review if you read this. It's awesome if this gets favs, follows and views, but I really want to know what you think!**

Chapter 1  
~Imaginary God~

Lovino sighed as he exited his house with his younger brother Feliciano at his side. Their grandpa Julius was acting overdramatic while waving them good-bye as they walked towards school.

_7:00. Grandpa and Feliciano are being obnoxiously loud. Again. Nothing out of the ordinary, Lovino wrote down in his cellphone diary._

"What are you doing, Lovino?" Feliciano asked curiously and leaned over his brother's cellphone. "What's 'obnoxious'? Is it german, like the language Ludwig uses sometimes?"

Lovino felt his curl twitch in anger at the mentioning of the blonde german who was a bit too close to his brother. "No, definitely not", he growled through gritted teeth. "It's english."  
"Then, what does it mean?"  
"Look it up yourself."  
"But fratello, I wanna know now!"  
"You should've payed attention to your english class."  
"It's not my fault I fell asleep!"  
"How can it not be your fault?!"  
"The teacher could've talked about something more interesting..."  
"Like what?"  
"Like, pasta or pretty girls."  
"Wait, you're-?"

Lovino was cut off as an arm suddenly snaked around his neck, nearly tripping him over.  
"Hallo Vargas Brüder!" greeted a loud voice. Lovino's eye twitched. Gilbert Belschmidt, Ludwig's older brother.  
"Bruder, please don't be so loud", another voice, though this one was calm. Ludwig. Lovino's irritation began to turn into a fire.  
"Oh, ciao Ludwig!" Feliciano greeted. "Ciao Gilbert! You're on the way to school too?"  
"Well, we have to don't w- Oof!" Gilbert's cheerful reply was interrupted as an angry italian fist shoved itself into his stomach.  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like it when you put your arm around my neck?" Lovino growled, wriggling out of the albino german's grasp.

His grip tightened around his cellphone and he quickly wrote down another entry. _7:05. Gilbert is being an idiot. Nothing out of the ordinary..._

i...i

Lovino watched his class assemble in the classroom. It still confused him how there were so many from different countries.

In his class there were Dracul Zaituc from Romania, Vash Zwingli from Switzerland, Krasimir Yankov from Bulgaria, Im Yong Soo from South Korea, Lovino himself was from Italy, Gilbert was from Germany (or Prussia, according to him), Matthew Williams from Canada, Alfred F. Jones from America, Toris Lorinaitis from Lithuania, Feliks Łukasiewicz from Poland, Natalia Braginski from Belarus, Ivan Braginski from Russia and Yekaterina Braginski from Ukraine.

The three Braginskis were triplets and therefor ended up in the same class, but how they came from different countries was a mystery to the whole class. All three of them were in their own ways really, really scary, so honestly Lovino didn't want to know.  
Matthew and Alfred were twins, but still somehow came from different countries. They were also complete opposites, as Alfred was loud and unable to be missed while Matthew was calm, friendly, quiet and easily missed.

Everyone but the triplets, Lovino, Gilbert and Matthew were listening to Alfred's heroic stories about how he saved a cat from a tree.  
"Actually, the cat wasn't stuck in the tree", Matthew whispered to Gilbert and Lovino. "It was just resting in the tree when Alfred saw it. The cat nearly scratched his eyes out..."  
Gilbert let out a snort of laughter. "Serves him right! He acts as if he's more awesome than me."  
"Yeah, right", Lovino muttered and turned his attention to his cellphone.

_7:10. Alfred spouts nonsense to the whole class once again. Mister Heracles Karpusi is late for class, too. Nothing out of the ordinary._

He let out a heavy sigh and put his cellphone down in his pocket. Nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was the same. Every day passed by with only slight changes. He sat down by his desk between Matthew and Gilbert and buried his face in his hands. It was silly, really silly, but he just wanted some kind of excitement, something different. Nothing extreme, just... something.

"Wake up, Lovi-boy", Gilbert grinned and flicked his finger at Lovino's forehead. "Mister Karpusi is here now. Class has started."

Lovino looked up at the master's desk. Indeed, the brown-haired greek history teacher was there, gazing at the class with drowsy eyes. Matthew nudged Lovino with his elbow cautiously. "How long before he falls asleep?"  
Gilbert smirked widely. "Two minutes is my bet."

Lovino shrugged and discretely picked up his cellphone.

_7:15. Mister Heracles entered the room, twenty minutes earlier than yesterday. That's an improvement._

"Good morning... class", Heracles began slowly. "Today... we are reading... about... ancient Greece..."

A thud of someone's forehead meeting wood.

_7:16. Mister Heracles fell asleep. He's already begun sleep-talking about cats._

i...i

Lovino sat on his bed in his room. He wrapped his cover around him and closed his eyes.

As if his desire for something different wasn't silly enough, he actually had an imaginary world. He didn't know why he kept it. When he was a child, he had never fit in with the rest of the kids. He was always alone, so he mostly sat on his room and talked to his imaginary friends in his imaginary world.

Later on, when he was a teen, he met Gilbert and Matthew who quickly became his friends, but he kept on visiting his imaginary world. As time went on and he entered high school, he visited it less and less. Now that he was in his second year of high school, he usually visited it only once a week or less.

He had already visited it once this week, but he chose to visit it again.

He opened his eyes, and this time, he didn't see his room. In front of him lay something that looked like the Colosseum in Rome, only tinged with green, the color of his eyes, and with a huge throne in the middle. There sat Gupta, the god of Time and Space. He was currently operating some kind of programs which controlled just what he was the god of.

"Lovino", Gupta greeted with his thick egyptian accent. "I see you decided to visit me twice this week. I'm flattered."

"Hi Gupta", Lovino replied, gazing up at the god. Now that he was older, he couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking as a child. Gupta was gigantic, which was understandable since he was a god, but the way he looked didn't look all god-like. He was egyptian (not that he thought egyptians couldn't be gods, but when he thought of egyptian gods they usually had bird-heads, lion-heads or dog-heads), mossy green eyes and in his left ear hung a silver, round earring and a staff rested on his throne. His clothes were the clothes of a shepherd and a scarf around his neck. The only godly thing was that instead of those hats he wore the skull of a gigantic falcon on his head, and his long cape was made out of that falcon's feathers.

"Hola Lovino!" a voice chirped with a spanish accent. "You didn't forget about me, did you?"

Lovino turned around only to get knocked over by the little pesty midget he had decided to create long ago when he was that lonely, strange child no one wanted to play with. The solution was to find a friend who was so positive and friendly and who would always play with you, whoever you were.

The result was a small, spanish "chibi" person who called himself Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, an over-positive, optimistic, green-eyed, brown-haired, stupidly cute idiot who didn't have much purpose other than eat tomatoes and sometimes help Gupta with some god-stuff.

"I'm so glad you came twice this week! I was afraid you didn't like us anymore."

"I'm afraid you'll break my ribs if I visit more often", Lovino grunted and pushed the tiny person off of him. He turned to Gupta. "Anyways, what have you been doing on lately?"  
'Look at me, talking to my imaginary friends', Lovino thought. 'As if they really could've done something special on lately.'

"I've been tending to Time and Space, as usual", Gupta replied calmly, still focusing his gaze on the strange machines he used to control the things he needed to control. "Nothing out of the ordinary. It's been boring me for a long time. A new World War could be nice."

Lovino raised an eyebrow. Gupta had truly changed since Lovino was a kid. When he was a kid, Gupta had been kind and told him a lot about time and helped him with maths. When he got older and left the innocence and begun understanding the meaning of war and death, Gupta became much darker. He didn't speak as much as before and when he did, he mostly told Lovino about recent murders throughout the world and how he longed the thrill of war. Lovino was always surprised at how Gupta spoke, but he was never surprised at the imaginary god's twisted mind. He had always imagined gods to have wicked minds.

But what did surprise him was how Gupta and Antonio talked. When he asked Feliciano about his imaginary friends he used to have, Feliciano answered that he always decided what the friends in his childish mind said. Gupta and Antonio always chose their own words, and they were rarely like Lovino's thoughts. They were like their own people.

"A new World War wouldn't be too bad!" Antonio squealed happily, ripping Lovino into their reality. The spanish boy turned to Lovino with gleaming, green eyes. "Could you make a World War?"

Lovino snorted. "Do you even know what a World War is?"

Antonio frowned and scratched his head with one of his small hands. "Isn't it a cake?"

Lovino could feel Gupta rolling his eyes and sighed. "It definitely is not."

"Right", Gupta said. Gupta narrowed his eyes and they bore into Lovino's. "However, if I am not mistaken, you have been bored too on lately, Lovino. Would you like things to change?"

"Well, yeah, but what can you do?" Lovino replied with a shrug.  
"I have something in mind", Gupta began.  
"And what's that?"  
"A sort of game."  
"Really. Like hopscotch?"  
"I would appreciate if you took me seriously."  
"Sorry. Go on."  
"Thank you. I wasn't thinking of hopscotch or any of those human games. I want a game far more entertaining. A survival game."  
"So The Last Of Us or something?"  
"Lovino..."  
"Sorry."  
"What I meant was something grand. Not a videogame or a boardgame or any of those usual games. Something different. Something exciting. Do you wish to be part of this game, Lovino?"

Lovino stared at his imaginary god. Gupta wasn't even real, and yet his proposal seemed so tempting. There was just something in the god's words which seemed just so...

Lovino chuckled at himself. What was he thinking? Gupta wasn't real. He was just a figment of his imagination.  
"Yes, that would be great, Gupta", he replied sceptically.  
"Very well", Gupta responded, amusement in his voice. "I am the god who governs time and space, and you are the reason why I can exist. I guess I should have given you my thanks long ago. I will give you the future. Have fun."

i...i

Antonio watched Lovino fade from their world, worry crawling up his spine. "Gupta?"

The god of Time and Space didn't look up but gave the tiny spanish boy a quick glance of acknowledgement. "Yes, Carriedo?"

"Are you sure Lovino will be fine?" Antonio asked anxiously. "I don't want him to die..."

Gupta closed his eyes. "Antonio, I know he's your friend, but I have already decided this to happen. He may survive, you know, if he uses his instincts for survival. You were his first creation, so you know where to push the right buttons. Just give his instincts a nudge at the right moments, and he'll be fine. Probably."

Antonio's eyes sparked with hope and cheerfulness once again. "Yay! And that means I can make him visit more often. He'll be forced to play more with me! Because he'll be in that thing called... umm... debt! To me! Yes, right, that was it was called." He turned to Gupta with eyes full of expectation.

Gupta sighed. "Yes, yes, good Antonio. Here's a tomato."

**Author's Note:  
Again, please review. I did this because I wanted my own turn on Mirai Nikki/Future Diary, and so I chose one of my favorite character to be in this little thing. XD I hope you'll enjoy this little weird creation of mine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I should warn you that there is plenty of Lovino's foul mouth in here. Oh, and Gupta is more 2P Egypt rather than 1P Egypt, just so you know. By the way, please review!**

Chapter 2  
~Let The Game Begin~

Lovino reluctantly opened his eyes as he heard the beeping sound of his cellphone and grabbed it slowly.

_6:30. Grandpa comes in and tells me to go downstairs to see the news very loudly._

_6:32. The news says there has been a murder of a family in this city. The family were all stabbed by the same knife. The police think it might be a serial killer._

Lovino narrowed his eyes and sat up, rubbing his eyes to chase away the sleep from them. "What is this shi...?"

"I will give you the future."

Gupta's words rang in Lovino's ears. Lovino's eyes turned into thin slits.  
'Could this be... the future? Seriously?'

Suddenly, his door was thrown open.

"Lovino!" his grandpa blurted out. He was standing outside Lovino's room with the doorknob still tightly in the grasp of his hand. To Lovino's embarrassment, Julius was only wearing a shirt and his underwear, but his face was way to serious for him to get mad. "You need to see the news! Quickly!"

Lovino frowned in confusion but followed his grandpa downstairs and into the living room where the tv was.

"Look!" Julius instructed, pointing wildly at the screen.  
Lovino rolled his eyes. "I am, genius."

"... So you think this might be a serial killer?" asked the reporter.

"I don't want to start any unneccessary panic, but there is a high possibility that it may be", the policeman answered. Lovino recognized him to be Gervase, Gilbert and Ludwig's grandpa who took care of them on his own.

"Do you have any clues?" the reporter questioned further.

"Not many, but we'll find the murderer anyways", Gervase assured him. "We won't rest until he's caught."

Lovino's eyes were widened twice their original size. Panic beginning to overtake him, he picked up his cellphone and stared at the entries. They were still there. 'What the hell is happening?!'

A sudden realization came to his mind and he turned to his grandpa. "Um, grandpa? Aren't you the Chief of Police?"

"Exactly!" Julius replied, chewing on a sandwich while he put his pants on. "I'm late!"

Lovino sweatdropped. "You woke me up just to show me the news I would've seen anyway, only to get late?"  
"Actually I realized I was late so I woke you up to show you the news so you'd understand I was late", his grandpa explained.  
"That doesn't make any sense", Lovino retorted.  
"I know!" grandpa Julius exclaimed as he wriggled inside his jacket and ran to the door. Before leaving, he made a dramatic farewell-pose. "Addio, mia cara nipote!"

And so he exited the house, closing the door with a slam. Lovino's gaze was fixed to the door a long time before turning his attention to his cellphone once again. A couple of new entries had been written while his attention was at the tv-screen.

_6:40. Grandpa runs out through the door in his cheesily dramatic way._

_6:45. I eat toast for breakfast._

_6:50. I slip on some tomatojuice Feliciano accidently spilled on the floor yesterday and I hit my head hard._

Lovino stared at his cellphone in disbelief. 'What... the... fuck...?!'

He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. 'It's just a coincidence. Quit being an idiot.'

He went into the kitchen, made toast and ate it. At 6:45. He suppressed a shiver and gritted his teeth tightly for every bite.

"Good morning, fratello", Feliciano yawned as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. His eyes floated around the kitchen, searching for something. "Where's nonno?"

"He works early today, remember?" Lovino reminded him. "You really should eat now, or you'll get late."

Feliciano mumbled a reply and walked over to the fridge. Lovino glanced at his cellphone on the table and stood up, putting his plate in the dishwasher. When he spun around to exit the kitchen, he felt the ground disappearing under his feet as he suddenly slipped and his head hit the floor hard before he even could react.

Bewildered, he sat up and searched for whatever he had slipped on.

Tomatojuice.

i...i

_10:30. Surprise Maths test._

Lovino felt a chill crawl up his spine when another entry appeared in his cellphone. He hated maths. Especially surprise tests.

_The answers are..._

Lovino's eyes widened. That was unexpected. In a good way, though.

"Hey, Lovino!" Gilbert called. They were in the hallway outside the classroom, waiting for the lesson to start.  
"Are you okay?" Matthew asked anxiously. "You've been staring at your cellphone obsessively a lot. You use to look into it a lot, but you don't look so... obsessed..."  
"Yeah, I'm fine", Lovino replied with a sigh. "I just had little sleep last night."  
"Aaand staring at your phone makes it better becauuuuuse?" Gilbert questioned significantly, recieving an elbow in his chest.  
"Because there's a surprise maths test coming up", Lovino retorted quietly. Unfortunately, he said it a little bit too loud.  
"There's a surprise maths test?!" Gilbert exclaimed but Lovino quickly covered his mouth before the whole school could hear him.  
"How do you know that?!" Matthew blurted out, though still with a soft and barely hearable voice to human ears.  
"I... I heard some teachers talk about it yesterday", Lovino lied hesitatingly. 'Damn it! Since when did I become such a loudmouth? Gilbert must've influenced me...'

"Time to begin, crassu", their maths teacher, Kiku Honda, announced as he came walking through the hallway in a fast pace before Matthew and Gilbert could ask any more questions. Kiku opened the door and the class stormed inside, rushing to their seats. Lovino and his friends sat down in their usual seats and stared intensely at Kiku, fearing that he might give them a test they weren't prepared for.

"Konichiwa", the japanese man began. "How many of you have papers with you?"

No one raised a hand and Kiku sighed in relief. "Good. Because we have a rittle surprise test today."

The whole class groaned in misery and Kiku handed out the tests to them. Lovino glanced at his cellphone, his blood beginning to feel cold.

'What the fuck is going on?!'

The test lied down on his desk, waiting for him to begin writing. Discretely, he picked up his cellphone and read the answers for each question, writing them down on the paper.

'This is stupid... But... It isn't really cheating, is it? I've never heard of someone getting caught because he read the future from his cellphone... And if it's just a coincidence, well, then I might have screwed up the test. Whatever. I'll consult Gupta about it later. Wait, what am I thinking?! I'm not a child! Gupta isn't real! Just... concentrate on the test.'

He closed his cellphone and focused his attention on the questions. It didn't take long until he gave up and looked at his cellphone once again.

'Don't judge me... Those questions were hard, damn it...'

i...i

"Eh... what?" Lovino could only stutter that one word at the moment. The whole class's attention was at him and Kiku was smiling widely - something he usually didn't do.

"You had all answers correct, Lovino-san!" Kiku repeated. "The only one in the crassu who answered everything correctly!"

"How the heck did you do that?" Dracul exclaimed, staring at him with wide, red eyes.

"Those questions nearly made my brain explode!" Yong yelled.

"I, like, totally agree with like, Yong, totally", Feliks added.

"Mein Gott, Lovi!" Gilbert blurted out. "I didn't know you were secretely a nerd!"

Lovino was too overwhelmed to even give Gilbert a little angry nudge. He had already read this part in his cellphone, but... He really should've accepted his cellphone's new "powers" by now, he really should've, but it was just so... unbelievable.

This was unavoidable. He had to confront Gupta and Antonio about this, imaginary or not.

i...i

Lovino made himself comfortable in the shelter of his cover and entered his imaginary world.

"Ah, welcome back, Lovino", Gupta saluted. "That's three times this week. How delightful."

"Lovino!" Antonio greeted him as usual by nearly knocking him over. "Did you come to play?"

"Not now, Antonio", Lovino apologized and turned to his imaginary god. "Gupta, does my cellphone really tell the future?"

"Indeed, it does", the god replied calmly. "You wanted something different, yes?"

"Well... yeah, but I didn't expect it to actually happen!" Lovino objected, his voice nearly yelling the words out.

"Hm." First now Gupta's mossy green eyes drew away from his work and to Lovino. "Remember when I told you that you can't just wait for wishes come true? Well, when they do come true, you should accept it and thank whatever god may have given you this."

Lovino's shoulders sank at Gupta's words. "Right. Thank you, Gupta."

"Oh, it's nothing", the god replied in the same calm tone as always. "You don't need to thank me. However, I do think it's time I told you about the game you have entered."

Lovino looked up in surprise. "The... game I've entered?"

"Yes", Gupta responded, staring at the tomato-red sky above them. Lovino remembered creating this world in Italy's flag colors - the green Colosseum, the red sky and the white clouds. He didn't know if it was creativity or lack of creativity, but it didn't matter much at the moment so he didn't know why the hell he was thinking about it at all.

"The game you have entered is the Survival Game I told you about yesterday", Gupta continued. "It's simple, really. You and eleven others are in this game. All of you have a Future Diary, your cellphone. While your cellphone is an advantage, remember that if it breaks, you die."

Lovino winced. "Wh... What was that, you bastard?!"

"If your cellphone is broken, you die", Gupta repeated, still in the same calm tone as before. He was talking about it as if it was a walk in the park. "So I recommend you to be careful with it. The other contestants will try and kill you, by the way, so I do think you should try to destroy their cellphones before they destroy yours. Ah, and don't forget that if you win this little game, you will become a god."

Lovino stared at his imaginary friend, the figment of his fantasy which had comforted him many times when he was a child, the only friend he had besides Feliciano and Antonio, the kind giant who he could share his thoughts with...

'How time can change people', Lovino thought. A strange wave of calm swept over him, and he didn't understand why. Maybe it was acceptance, or something. 'Even if they aren't real. No, wait. I thought they weren't real.'

"Gupta, can I ask something?" he asked.

"Go ahead."

"...why? Do you want me dead? Because I didn't think you were real?"

"I never said I wanted you dead. I would actually be delighted if you would become the new god along with me. I am grateful you created me that long time ago. Without you, I wouldn't have existed."

"So... just... why?"

A long pause.

A light chuckle.

"I've already told you. Boredom. And this is my way to prove to the gods who this world worships that I am a god, too. I can play the same games with lives like they do. After this, I'll take my rightful place as a god, and the humans will worship me." Gupta's mossy green eyes flashed as he narrowed them at Lovino. "That way, when you die, I won't die with you, Lovino, since I exist in other people's minds now. Great, isn't it?"

Lovino dipped his head slowly. His body felt numb. It was a lot to take in after one day of a future-telling cellphone, then the fact that eleven other people would try and kill him and then suddenly having all this "becoming a god" crap thrown at you, along with the fact that his life now depended on a cellphone.

Couldn't his future diary just have told him not to get out of bed this day instead?

**Author's Note:  
Short chapter, indeed, but shit's about to go down, so I wanted to end it on that. Also, Egyptians, don't be offended. Gupta is 2P, remember. Lovi might not seem very in-character, but he's just overwhelmed by the shit that's happening at the moment, 'kay? ^^ Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed and please tell me whether you did or not!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
~Shit Hits The Fan~

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then!" Gilbert finished enthusiastically.  
"Yeah, good-bye, eh", Matthew put in.  
"Mh, see you tomorrow", Lovino replied, waving them good-bye as they walked away from school, fighting down the urge to beg them to stay.

He had told them he was staying at school to talk to a teacher about something, but really it wasn't quite that simple. He picked up his cellphone and checked the clock. 15:45. 'Great. Took more time than planned', he thought with a sigh and began to walk away from the school in the opposite direction of where Gilbert and Matthew had went off to.

His eyes were fixed on the little screen of his cellphone, reading his diary intensely. It had changed slightly, actually.

_15:55. The infamous murderer of the city has found me just outside school. I was killed there._  
**DEAD END**

Lovino hated that message. He didn't want someone else to change his future. It should be in his power and his power only to change his future, not for some psycho creeper. He felt as if eyes were glued to his back and he cast a terrified glance backwards. Nothing there. Yet. He checked his clock, quickly. 15:50.

More frightened than he'd ever been in his entire life, he began to run.

i...i

He ran.

And ran.

His legs were as heavy as iron blocks after running so much and his lungs felt as if they were about to crumble into dry, useless pieces of organs.

People looked at him as if he was crazy when he ran between them, but he couldn't care less. He was currently in a world of horror they could neither see nor comprehend.

He skidded to a halt and stared at the building in front of him in bewilderment. How had he ended up back at the school?

Oh well.

He rushed into the building, not caring whether some teachers were still there or not. He ran up the stairs and ran all the way to the school's rooftop.

It was peaceful up there.

The sun was beginning to set.

How much was the clock?

What would happen in the future?

Where was the murderer?

He didn't know, nor could he find out. It was almost sunset and he felt as if his "Dead End" was close from just exhaustion.

"Don't give up yet, Lovino!" Antonio's voice protested. "You can kill him! He's almost... um... I can't tell you, but you can kill him!"

"Thanks, now get out of my head", Lovino replied. He fell to his knees and lay down on the ground of the rooftop, his breathing in the form of shallow wheezes. 'It would be kind of embarrassing, wouldn't it, if I got Dead End just from exhaustion', he thought, swallowing hard in order to get some kind of liquid down his dry throat, even though it was only his own saliva.

Ugh. That strange calm again. Maybe all these new senses of fear in only one day had made his brain go nuts.

"Aaah, Lovino!" Antonio squealed. "Don't give up! You must play with me! You can't die yet!"

Play. A game. That was all it was, to Gupta and Antonio at least.

"Right", Lovino muttered. "I wouldn't want to die in a game. That would just be stupid."

He began to drag himself forward to a pile of pallets and hid behind them. 'Lame hiding place. No wonder Feliciano always won when we played hide and seek...'

Just as he had gotten himself somewhat comfortable in his dumb hiding place, he heard the sound of the rooftop's door.

"Now, where might you be?" the masked guy asked aloud.

'Sounds like a kind of stupid question since the answer is almost obvious', Lovino thought as he picked up his pocket knife and used it as a mirror to see the man in its shiny metal surface. The man was checking his cellphone, oblivious to the knife reflecting the sun's light into his face.

His cellphone. That must be his diary.

'If I destroy that...' Lovino thought, narrowing his eyes. 'But what if it isn't his diary, and it's just a bait for me to show myself? He used to kill people before this game, he should know some tricks... Damn it, why did I ever agree to enter this idiotic game? This will be the death of me - literally.'

In spite of his naturally negative thoughts, he decided to give it a shot and peeked around the corner of his hiding place. The man had turned his back on Lovino and couldn't see him, but the diary was out of sight which made Lovino's nervousness grow larger.

The man suddenly flinched and spun around as the door flew open.

"Now, Lovino!" Antonio shouted inside his head. The spanish boy didn't have to say anything in the first place - Lovino had already dashed forward with his pocket knife raised, ready to stab the man's cellphone. Before the man could react, he swung his knife down through the cellphone, breaking it effectively.

"You-!" the masked diary holder exclaimed, being cut off as a hole suddenly appeared in his chest. The hole sucked him in, dragging him away from the world of the living until there was nothing left of him. Lovino watched in horror and glanced at his pocket knife.

'Did I... just...'

"Interesting kill."

The italian boy flinched and spun around to see a girl in his age stand behind him, staring at him with intrigued, violet eyes.

Natalia Braginski from his class.

"N-Natalia!" he stammered, nearly shrieking. "I-It's not what it looks like, th-that was just-"

"Another diary holder", the belarussian girl said calmly, finishing his sentence to his bewilderment. "It was self-defense, right?"

His eyes were widened twice their original size. "How did you-?"

Natalia picked up a cellphone from her pocket and looked at the screen.  
"My diary: 16:30, 5th March. Big brother goes out to hang with that despicable chinese kid", she read aloud. She focused her gaze on Lovino. "Does that explain to you how?"

Lovino nodded quietly. The clock was 16:20.  
"So you want to kill me, then?" he asked hoarsely, glaring at her through narrowed eyes.

"Not in particular", she replied to his surprise. "I don't want to become a god. If I became a god, brother would still be human and we wouldn't be able to get married."

Lovino gritted his teeth, trying not to feel sick. One of the reasons Natalia was scary was the fact that she was madly in love with her older brother, Ivan. "U-Uhuh", he mumbled awkwardly. "So why are you here, then?"

"To make sure that your plans to become a god won't hurt brother", she threatened coldly. "What do you plan to do once you become a god?"

"I don't have any plans to become a god!" Lovino retorted hotly. "I didn't want to be part of this game to begin with!"

Natalia inspected him with her eyes, a pleased look on her face. "Good. Then we have mutual interests - meaning, no interests at all. In becoming god. And that stuff." She cleared her throat. "A-Anyway, you look tired. Do you want to come with me to a cafe and discuss this further?"

Lovino first thought of refusing, but the strained and tense look on her face proved to him that she was trying to be as polite as she could be, which was a new area to her. He also guessed that she might drag him to the cafe dead or alive if he did refuse, so he decided to agree.

Natalia nodded curtly. "Well, let's get out of the school, then."

i...i

Lovino and Natalia sat by a table in a cafe, eating chocolate cake in silence. Lovino had called his grandpa to tell him that he would be home a bit later than usually so they wouldn't worry. Instead, he was worried about himself. Like Lovino had expected, it was indeed awkward to sit in a cafe with a girl he barely knew and was scared as hell of.

Clearly noticing the awkwardness herself, Natalia narrowed her eyes determinedly and straightened her back. "So, why are you in this game? How much do you know about it?" she asked bluntly at the same time as she made sure nobody over heard, the noise of the rest of the people drowning their voices down.

Lovino let out a long sigh. "I never wanted to enter this game in the first place. Did you?"

Natalia shook her head. "I don't think I ever asked to be part of a Survival game. I don't play games usually, either."

Lovino tapped his fingers against the table. "But you know Gupta and Antonio, right?"

The belarussian girl nodded slowly. "Well, yes, but I don't really know them. They came and told me about my diary - well, mostly Gupta, that spanish thing was mostly being a nuisance. I didn't believe them at first, but the next day I didn't have to follow brother around to see what he was doing, since my diary told me everything about what he and the ones I want to keep check on, like the chinese kid and my big sister, were going to do - in the future."

Lovino raised an eyebrow. "'Didn't need to follow Ivan'? You're a stalker?!"

Natalia flinched and frowned angrily at him. "Stalker?! How rude! I follow him around a lot when he doesn't notice it and I write every little thing he does in my diary, but I don't stalk him! Did you get dropped on the head when you were a child?" She shook her head brusquely. "Enough of that! Let's get to the point. We are both part of a game we don't want any part in, yet we might die in this game. What I wanted to ask you was if..." She trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

Lovino tilted his head slightly to the side like a confused dog. "If...?"

Natalia gritted her teeth and spat the words out. "If we could form a partnership while this game is going on. Nothing real, just helping each other to survive. Just because we can't turn to anyone else."

Lovino winced. Her whole face was red in frustration and concentration. He hadn't expected her to propose something like that. That girl was getting stranger and stranger that day. Though, he had to admit, a partnership like that would be safer rather than going solo when he had no chance of winning in the beginning. Swallowing hard, he stretched out his hand to shake hers, hoping that the people that were there at the cafe wouldn't notice.

"Fine. If you promise not to stab me in the back."

Natalia gripped his hand and shook it firmly. "If you don't stab me or brother."

Lovino nodded, feeling slightly dizzy by all the strange events. 'Crapola, this is just getting more bizarre by each minute!'

**Author's Note:  
Ah, Lovi, Lovi, Lovi, this is just the beginning. The things I put you through, haha. Anyways, as you might've noticed, Lovino has a real sense of survival instinct here. Probably because he has the most adorable coach of all time - Chibi Spain. Haw haw. Anywelp, hope you enjoyed, please review, thanks for reading!**


End file.
